


No Sneak Previews

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Pocket Dimension, Time Travel, destined lovers, table talk, trapped in a pocket dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: When a mission doesn't go quite as smoothly as planned the Iron Man and Doctor Strange have time to kill.





	No Sneak Previews

Another day another alien invasion from an alternate dimension. The Avengers had been recruited by Dr. Strange to help contain the escaping forces. As the creatures were defeated Strange would send out what appeared to be a small cube trapping the beasts inside. As what he counted as the final one was captured Stephen noticed Iron Man flying towards him.

“That seems to be the last of them Doc. Planning on unleashing more or we good to go?” The electronic tinge to Tony’s voice made the snark sound a bit harsher than he had probably planned but Stephen was used to Tony by now.

“Oh no, no.” he responded waving his hand, “You can…” he was cut off realizing his movement had caused his final spare cube to be sent out. A small whirlwind once again appeared snatching the closest magical being, him. As he got dragged in he felt a hand grab his and watched as the Iron Man suit struggle against the magical winds before it to was dragged with him.

“Strange. Dr. Strange wake up.” Stephen quickly opened his eyes before wincing grabbing his head. “Welcome back Doc. I could really use your help.” He looked up to see Tony’s face peaking out of his suit. Slowly he sat up a huge headache starting to form.

“What’s the last thing you remember Strange?” Tony asked and Stephen saw a blue light scanning him probably for any major injuries.

“we were getting dragged into my containment cubes.” Stephen said as Tony stood up offering the suit’s left hand to him. Stephen carefully took it standing up being mindful of a possible concussion forming.

“So this is inside the cube we’ve been trapping those beasts in? I hate to go Doctor Who on you but this is much bigger on the inside.” Tony said chuckling causing Stephen to shake his head.

“It’s a mini pocket dimension. I’m a bit wiped out but once I get my strength back I’ll be able to get us out of here.” Stephen mentioned forming a meditation pose.

“What you doing there Dumbledore?” Tony asked causing Stephen to sigh feeling the cloak lift him gently off the ground.

“Meditation Stark. It’s so that I’ll be able to get us out.” Stephen said feeling his hands shake as he maintained the pose. There was a noise outside of his world like metal gear whirling before he heard soft footsteps walking towards him.  He cracked open his eyes to see the man out of his suit watching him.

“You know that’s very distracting with you hovering like that.” Stephen said sighing.

“You’re the one hovering a few feet above the floor.” Tony said simply sitting on the ground watching him. Stephen saw the glow of the arc reactor attached to the man’s shirt. He seemed almost peaceful for the first time since they had met. There was something about how he was now that put Stephen at ease compared to any previous time he’d encountered the illustrious man.

“Hey Tony. While my powers basically recharging want to talk?” Stephen asked fully opening his eyes.

“Yeah sure.” Tony mentioned shrugging. They spent an unknown amount of time talking about little things then switched to stronger tropics.

“You know I saw into my future a long time ago. I didn’t understand it back then. I knew the players but it made no sense at the time.” Stephen said sighing looking at his hands.

“What do you mean Strange?” Tony asked curiously watching him.

“Whether you believe me or not I’m going to marry you one day.” Stephen uttered softly. He looked up to see Tony’s eyes had widened, his cheeks dusted red.

“You’re not serious…” Tony began as Stephen got to his feet. “We hardly know each other.”

“Yeah I probably shouldn’t have looked back when I did but I did see that. At least the possibility of us marrying one day. Now get your suit Stark and please promise to keep your face plate off.” Stephen mentioned preparing a spell.

“Why?” Tony asked and Stephen could hear his voice shake slightly.

“Please trust me. It’s the only way to get us home safely.” He explained and watched the man think for a bit before getting up and back into the suit. Like how he asked Tony left the faceplate off. “Alright now walk through the portal if this works we’ll be back only a few minutes after we disappeared.” Stephen explained and Tony stepped through without another word.

“Sorry Tony, but we both need to forget what happened here if I’m going to have a chance to win your heart in the end.” Stephen whispered before walking through the portal, letting go of the smiling venerable Tony he had grown close to inside the cube. Neither remembered the exchange only that their previous mission was accomplished and with that Stephen watched the Iron Man suit take off something tugging at his heart.


End file.
